Ultraman Zearth
is a fictional character from the Ultra Series of tokusatsu and the name of a 1996 movie in the series. Character traits Ultraman Zearth is a parody Ultraman. He hails from the Land of Pikari in Nebula Z95. He has a big red face and dislikes dirt, and will go to great lengths to wash it off his hands. His goal is to clean the polluted Earth. He transforms with an electric toothbrush, which is consistent with his hygiene fixation. He's not quite adept at being a superhero, but at least he tries his best. His human form is Katsuto Asahi who also dislikes dirt like Zearth. Appearances Zearth's first movie, Ultraman Zearth, was released in 1996 to celebrate the 30th anniversary of the original Ultraman, as part of the Ultraman Wonderful World (along with Revive! Ultraman and Ultraman Company). Zearth's movie appearances include Ultraman Zearth (March 9, 1996) and (April 12, 1997). Ultraman Zearth 2 is paired with the first Ultra Nyan short. Cameos by other characters The movies include cameos by most of the original Science Patrol from Ultraman. Arashi is a helicopter reporter (which is not too far from what he currently does in real life). In Ultraman Zearth, Hayata is a night watchman (who holds his flashlight up like a Beta Capsule) and in Ultraman Zearth 2 he is a common citizen who tries to transform into Ultraman with a spoon (echoing Hayata's performance from episode 34), Fuji (the only woman who ever catches the Mydo plane taking off from a secret base exit, which happens to be a billboard), Ide (as a photographer), and Captain Muramatsu, as a fisherman. In Ultraman Zearth 2, Ide shows up as the fisherman's son with the a photograph of his dad (actor Akiji Kobayashi, who played Captain Muramatsu, died between films). And finally, in Ultraman Zearth 2, we are treated to a rare cameo reappearance of Jiro Dan, none other than Hideki Go from The Return of Ultraman as a telecast reporter on TV. The second movie features "Digital Kanegon", which is a take on the original Kanegon from Ultra Q. It also features Kohji Moritsugu (Dan Moroboshi from Ultra Seven) as Captain Ban Satsuma. The running joke is that he frequently lets slip that he knows that we in the audience know that he's Mr. Moritsugu / Dan Moroboshi/Ultraseven. He says "NATSUKASHII!" when he sees Capsule Monster Miraclon (that's something Japanese people say when reminded of the old days). At the end of the movie, he also nudges Katsuto and tells him he'll have to teach him the heel drop sometime (which implies that Dan knows that Katsuto is really Zearth). Ultraman Zearth Statistics *Height: 60 meter *Weight: 54,540 tons *Flight Speed: Mach 19.9 *Running Speed: Mach 5.55 *Swimming Speed: 889 kilometer per hour *Tunneling Speed: Mach 1 *Jumping Distance: 1000 meter *Home Planet: in , 2,990,000 light years from Earth *Human Form: Katsuto Asahi *Transformation Item: in Ultraman Zearth / in Ultraman Zearth 2 Weapons * : Zearth's "+" style finishing move. Can destroy monsters in one shot. This move has been quoted by Mydo's AI, Midori, and Alien Benzen, as a dangerous attack that could destroy Earth in one shot if it hits a particularly powerful source of energy, such as Cotten-Poppe. * : Zearth's "x" style finishing move. Can destroy monsters in one shot. * : Teleports objects/people using beams of light from his eyes. * : A kick combo. * : A spinning kick with enough force to send an enemy flying into space. * : An axe kick. * : A kick combo. * : An electric knee kick. * * : A drop kick from high above at maximum flight speed. * * : A chop from high above. * : An energy chop. * : A punch combo. * : A powerful and aimed punch. * : Sterilizes the area within a 50 km radius. Not used in movies. * : Rewinds time. Not used in movies. * : Slows time. Not used in movies. * : Makes hyperspace temporarily. Not used in movies. * : A horizontal chop. Not used in movies. *Z Capsule Light Monster Miraclon: A gift to Zearth from his father. Monsters, Aliens, & Capsule Monsters Alien Benzen , in Ultraman Zearth and Ultraman Zearth 2, appeared in Earth to steal gold, the specific medicine of his chronic illness. He assumes a human form named . He has the vehicle named that transforms into a helicopter and a car. Cotten-Poppe , in Ultraman Zearth, is a monster used by Alien Benzen to steal gold all over Japan. "Cotten-Poppe" was named by Mydo, but its real name is . Cotten-Poppe absorbed gold for the purpose of using it as medicine for its master, but this had the side effect of it absorbing massive quantities of energy which meant that it could explode if hit by Zearth's Speciu-Shula Ray. Ultimately, it was paralysed by Zearth, then flown into space and detonated. Ultraman Shadow , in Ultraman Zearth 2, is an anti-Ultraman Zearth robot made by Alien Lady-Benzen. Unlike Zearth, it has black and yellow colour instead Zearth's original colour. It had evil red eyes, pointed ears and head fin. It used full power to fight Zearth, but destroyed in battle by Zearth. *Height: 62 meter *Weight: 65,000 tons *Flight Speed: Mach 21 *Running Speed: Mach 6 *Swimming Speed: Mach 1 *Jumping Distance: 1200 meter Weapons: * : Shadow's "L" style finishing move. Rival's Zearth's in power. * : Can fire a beam of red energy from its eyes, turning humans into mindless followers of its creator, Lady Benzen. * : Brass knuckles. * : Multiple punches with the Shadow Merikens. * : Small missiles from the Shadow Merikens. * : Shadow has a Color Timer, like Zearth, but it is equipped with a shield to protect it against attack. * : A spinning kick. Alien Lady-Benzen , in Ultraman Zearth 2, is Alien Benzen's wife and controls Ultraman Shadow. She assumes a human form named . She congratulates Zearth and she says she will return to Earth to steal mankind's souls. Miraclon , in Ultraman Zearth 2, is Zearth's Capsule Monster. Darklar , in Ultraman Zearth 2, is Alien Lady-Benzen's Capsule Monster. To create the monster, Alien Lady-Benzen converted a lifeform named that inhabits , a moon of Planet Benzen. Digital Kanegon , in Ultraman Zearth 2, is a monster originated from Ultra Q, and is Mydo's mascot. He is a robotic version of Kanegon, and contained a computer which helped the team in their studies of the Benzen aliens. Mydo Mydo (stands for ) has bases in North America, South America, Europe, Africa, South Pacific, Silicon Valley, Migo Desert, and one in Japan, which is the HQ. It stations bases also in Delambre (Moon), Elara and Sinope (Jupiter), Titan (Saturn), and Ariel (Uranus). Members * is the captain in Ultraman Zearth. He was promoted to a staff officer in Ultraman Zearth 2. * is the deputy captain in Ultraman Zearth. He was promoted to a deputy staff officer in Ultraman Zearth 2. * is the captain in Ultraman Zearth 2. * is the deputy captain in Ultraman Zearth 2. * is a female member. She has a younger brother named . * is a powerful man. * is Ultraman Zearth's human form. * is an AI. Weapons * : A handgun. * : A ultra high performance ray gun resembling a shotgun, used by Takemura. Ships * : Two fighter jets. * : The battle mother ship. Cast *Shinpei Ohkohchi: *Butsukichi Konakai: *Katsuto Asahi: *Tohru Hoshimi: *Ganta Takemura: *Akuma Ogami/Alien Benzen (Voice): *Night Watchman: *Photographer: *Reporter: *Housewife: ;Ultraman Zearth exclusively * : * : * : * : *Fisherman: *Midori (Voice): *Narration: ;Ultraman Zearth 2 exclusively *Ban Satsuma: *Manabu Kazu: *Kagemi/Alien Lady-Benzen (Voice): *Master of Seidokaikan: *Instructor of Seidokaikan: *Assistant Instructor: *Yuki Hoshimi: (Played as "崎元 大海") * : * : * : *Telecast Reporter: *Onlookers: , *Midori (Voice): *Digital Kanegon (Voice): Theme song * **Lyrics: **Composition: **Artist: Games A game adaption of Ultraman Zearth was available in PlayStation. References Category:Films directed by Kazuya Konaka Category:Ultra Series films Category:1996 films Category:1997 films Category:Alien visitations in fiction